


snack death

by aobears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Death, Kinda, M/M, Sex, complete and utter crack, im such a troll, snacks, written in 5 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/pseuds/aobears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theyre fuck inh 12 what do u think</p>
            </blockquote>





	snack death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat_magics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/gifts).



> lmao my friend is an insperation

k i llman and Gon-chan were slidin throug a forest when killa decided to stop and eat brunch 

“FUCk Gon i forgot my snack!” electricity bae npo like y being wit h no snack, ilike fruiTy sNAkc or GRANOLA BAR or so me wirEs from elecTricyi ty 

gon cena said FUCK IT and played h is theME song whichc wAs LIke BAH BAHDA PAHHHHHHH BAH BAHDA PAHHHHHh and glom ped kIluu duri NG their BRunch spot.

the y die d bcz gon was too buff and bara and kIIluu man di d the Sex with hIm and it was t O much he w s tOO HUNGRY because FUcK he FORGOT is SNACK

**Author's Note:**

> thats it fuckers, isnt this the best fic uve read


End file.
